Di Balik Tirai Trik dan Kebohongan
by lunaryu
Summary: Apa alasan Peter yang sesungguhnya saat menemui Kate di kamar persembunyian gadis itu tanpa memberi tahu Neal yang telah mati-matian mencari kekasihnya itu terlebih dahulu? Ditulis untuk menjawab FFC: Missing Scene  2nd edition  di Infantrum...


**Di Balik Tirai Trik dan Kebohongan**

**Fandom:** White Collar

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Karakter: **Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey

**Spoiler dan Acuan: **Post 1x08, Mengapa Peter menemui Kate dan merahasiakannya dari Neal yang sudah mati-matian mencari wanita yang dia cintai itu?

**Sinopsis****: **Apa alasan Peter yang sesungguhnya saat menemui Kate di kamar persembunyian gadis itu tanpa memberi tahu Neal yang telah mati-matian mencari kekasihnya itu terlebih dahulu?

* * *

**Warning: **_Shounen ai (goda dan cium), trik dan intrik, deduksi plot pre-series, dll…_

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya… Cuma pengen main sama karakternya karena, **_**dear GOD…**_** Neal Caffrey (Matt Bomer) adalah pria paling SEXY yang pernah saya lihat *faints***

**A/N: **Lagi-lagi menanggapi challenge di _Infantrum_, **[FFC] Missing Scene ~2****nd**** Edition~ **oleh _**himura kyou**_**. **Guuh, sepertinya sangat seru! Semoga fic ini sesuai dengan tantangan Anda! XD

* * *

**Di Balik Tirai Trik dan Kebohongan**

Peter Burke sudah tahu kalau suatu saat hari ini akan tiba.

Ah, maaf, yang Peter maksud dengan hari ini adalah hari di mana Neal Caffrey akan datang mengkonfrontasi dirinya setelah teman, atau lebih tepatnya, _mitra dan sahabat_ yang sudah Peter selamatkan dari hukuman penjara tambahan selama empat tahun akibat kabur dari penjara empat bulan sebelum resmi bebas hanya gara-gara seorang wanita itu, mengetahui kenyataan tentang menghilangnya Kate, wanita yang ia cintai, dengan sangat marah dan kecewa.

"Kenapa, Peter? Padahal aku percaya padamu…!" Neal terlihat sangat terluka, dan Peter jadi sakit hati saat melihat ketidakpercayaan dan pengkhianatan di mata biru kristalnya yang sangat rupawan, salah satu bagian tubuh Neal yang telah menangkap hati Peter sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang dengannya.

Peter hanya bisa terdiam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke berkas-berkas kasus FBI yang tadi sedang ia kerjakan di kantornya sebelum Neal mendobrak masuk dan berteriak padanya.

Jones dan Lauren, bawahan Peter, terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mereka juga saat mendengar keributan itu. Pagi itu, Neal datang ke kantor dengan wajah kusut, tak seperti Neal yang biasanya sangat menawan dan menggoda, dan langsung mendatangi ruangan Peter dengan langkah berisik, bahkan tak mengucapkan salam pada rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain. Pokoknya, dia benar-benar tak seperti Neal yang biasanya menjunjung tinggi tata krama.

"Ada apa, sih?" bisik Jones kaget pada rekan wanita di sebelahnya, yang hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dengan terkejut juga, melihat Neal yang biasanya sangat ramah, tenang, dan sopan itu berteriak pada atasan mereka.

"Cek-cok rumah tangga?" duga Lauren dengan wajah aneh. Jones, pria Amerika keturunan Afrika itu, pasti bakal tertawa kalau situasinya tak setegang itu.

"Kau menahan Kate selama ini, Peter! Kenapa? Kenapa kau bohong padaku?" Suara Neal bergetar, dan Peter hampir yakin kalau mitranya yang 'indah bagai seni' itu seperti akan menangis.

Peter menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan berkas-berkas kasusnya di meja.

_Mengapa semua bisa jadi kacau begini?_

Sebetulnya, asal-muasal semua kekacauan ini berawal dari tujuh tahun lalu, sejak nama Neal Caffrey mulai dikenal sebagai penipu, pemalsu dan pencuri ulung. Peter, agen FBI yang saat itu menangani kasus Neal, mengejarnya selama tiga tahun. Tiga tahun mereka bermain kucing-kucingan, saling menantang, saling menjebak, saling menggoda, sampai akhirnya empat tahun lalu Peter berhasil menangkap dan memenjarakan Neal di penjara federal dengan penjagaan paling ketat di Amerika.

Tiga tahun Peter menguntit Neal (dan meskipun Neal tidak mengaku, dia juga menguntit Peter untuk menyiapkan diri dengan rencana macam apa Peter akan menangkapnya. Buktinya, Neal mengirim kartu Natal dan kartu ulang tahun pada Peter saat dia masih buron), dan satu rahasia yang tak pernah Peter katakan pada siapapun (meskipun istrinya, Elizabeth, curiga dan sudah bisa menebaknya, sampai-sampai menyebut Neal sebagai saingannya dalam merebut perhatian Peter) adalah kenyataan kalau Peter jatuh hati pada penjahat yang dia kejar-kejar itu.

Klise, memang, tetapi Peter percaya diri untuk bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik. Namun, sepertinya rahasia kecil yang ia jaga mati-matian itu kini harus ia bongkar pada objek romantismenya langsung.

Peter menangkap Neal tiga kali.

Kali pertama Peter berhasil menjebaknya, Neal berhasil meloloskan diri dengan indahnya karena perhatian Peter teralihkan. Alasannya cukup memalukan. Peter terpesoa pada _kencatikan_ Neal.

Peter tidak bohong. Untuk ukuran pria, Neal itu laki-laki yang teramat 'seksi' dan 'indah'. Tubuhnya pun 'indah' bak kerajinan patung pria Yunani, tidak terlalu kekar, tetapi cukup berotot sehingga tampak _sempurna_. Rambut cokelatnya bergelombang dan (meskipun baru-baru ini Peter mengetahuinya) sangat halus kalau disentuh. Dagunya yang sedikit terbelah itu membuat semua wanita (dan beberapa pria termasuk Peter) ingin menciumnya, apalagi kalau digabung dengan senyumnya yang sangat menawan.

Pantas saja Neal Caffrey selalu bisa lolos dari hukuman dengan segala tipu muslihatnya.

Namun, dari semua keindahan dalam diri Neal, mata biru kristal Neal-lah yang membuat Cupid memanahkan panahnya ke dada Peter. Kilatan mata Neal yang nakal dan menggoda, penuh percaya diri dan menyimpan sejuta misteri dan kepintaran yang luar biasa itu mencuri dan _menyandera_ hati Peter begitu mereka saling pandang. Akibatnya, Neal berhasil lolos darinya dengan trik dan kecerdasan otaknya yang tak masuk akal itu.

Yep, satu lagi bonus yang membuat Peter makin tergila-gila pada Neal. Pria itu, meskipun lebih muda dari Peter, sangatlah pintar dan berbakat, bukan hanya wajah dan tubuhnya saja yang indah, tetapi juga kemahirannya dalam melukis dan merencanakan serta melaksanakan trik dan tipuan dengan mulus tanpa cela.

Kalau saja mereka ada di pihak yang sama, Peter pasti sudah menggandengnya dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Pikiran itulah yang membuat Peter merencanakan semua ini.

Saat menangkap Neal untuk kedua kalinya, Peter tahu kenapa Neal bisa tertangkap kali ini.

_Kate Moreau. _

Kekasih Neal. Peter tahu kalau Neal memiliki seorang wanita yang ia cintai, sama seperti Peter mencintai istrinya, Elizabeth. Peter tahu sedalam apa cinta Neal pada gadis itu, dan gara-gara Kate melakukan kesalahan dalam aksi terakhir mereka, Peter berhasil menangkap Neal.

Kali ini Neal tidak bisa berkilah untuk melarikan diri karena dia tertangkap basah saat beraksi. Semua bukti pun mengarah padanya meskipun Neal menyangkalnya. Peter tahu kalau Neal tak akan sebodoh itu meninggalkan bukti yang akan bisa ditelusur kembali padanya. Neal terlalu pintar untuk melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Karena itu Peter tahu kalau ada orang lain yang membuat Neal tertangkap.

Sayang sekali Peter tak bisa membekuk Kate sekalian.

Meskipun Peter lega karena dia berhasil menang dari Neal dan memenjarakannya demi kebaikan dan hukum, tetap saja Peter merasa agak kecewa. Sayang sekali bakat, kepintaran, dan _ahem, _keindahan Neal harus terkubur di tempat kotor bernama penjara. Rasanya seperti kehilangan rival sepadan yang sangat berharga. Apalagi kejahatan Neal ditujukan pada korban yang _pantas menerimanya. _

Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa Peter lakukan untuk mengubah jalan hidup Neal…

Jadilah Peter berusaha keras untuk berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa _mendapatkan_ Neal untuknya sendiri.

Lantas Peter menemukan jalannya setelah berkutat dengan skenario trik dalam pikirannya selama tiga tahun lima bulan.

Peter bisa memanfaatkan Kate untuk keinginan pribadinya yang egois itu. Yep, Peter sadar kalau tujuannya tidak sepenuhnya murni, tetapi keinginan untuk membantu Neal meluruskan jalan hidupnya itu tulus. Lagipula, Peter tahu kalau _cinta _Kate berbeda dengan cinta Neal pada gadis itu.

Peter tak ingin harus mengungkap hal itu terang-terangan karena tahu pasti kalau itu akan sangat melukai Neal. Seindah apapun bahasa memoles kata-kata, tak akan mengubah arti dan kenyataan kalau yang dicintai Kate adalah kemampuan Neal untuk menyenangkan dirinya. Uang dan harta yang sudah dikumpulkan Neal dengan menipu, memalsu, dan mencuri hanya untuk dirinya, loyalitasnya dan kontrol Kate atas dirinya.

Kate hanya menganggap Neal sebagai _mainan_ miliknya, yang bisa digantikan.

Saat Neal dipenjara, Kate hanya mengunjunginya tiga kali pada kunjungan khusus untuk suami-istri (padahal bukan istrinya) selama tiga tahun.

Mengetahui hal ini (Peter tetap memperhatikan Neal saat ia dipenjara), Peter menebak kalau Kate mungkin sudah tak begitu mengharapkan masa depan bersama Neal, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang drastis.

Melalui petunjuk tak bernama, Peter memancing Fowler, OPR (atau seperti polisi untuk para agen FBI) yang _kotor_ dan bisa dibeli dengan uang. Rumor yang tersebar di dunia hitam mengatakan kalau Neal memiliki 'Kotak Musik' dari sebuah kerajaan yang telah hancur dan menghilang dalam Perang Dunia II. Kabarnya Neal mencuri maha karya tersebut dari sebuah museum dan sekarang menyembunyikannya.

Peter tak begitu tahu apa yang membuat Fowler tertarik dengan kotak musik itu, tetapi yang jelas Fowler bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang ia prediksi, itu yang penting. Fowler menghubungi Kate, dan seperti dugaan Peter, Kate bersedia untuk bekerja sama dengan Fowler untuk mendapatkan kotak musik itu dari Neal.

Meskipun Peter bukan seorang 'pemrofil' kadang-kadang ia merasa seram dengan kemampuan 'menduga'-nya yang terkadang terlalu tepat.

Di kunjungan Kate yang terakhir, empat bulan sebelum Neal resmi bebas, Kate mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Peter tak tahu apa yang Fowler dan Kate rencanakan dengan aksi itu, tetapi hal itu menghasilkan efek yang bisa Peter antisipasi.

Peter tahu persis efek seperti apa yang akan muncul dari Neal setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Jangan lupa, ia menguntit Neal selama tiga tahun. Ia tahu segalanya tentang Neal, mulai dari makanan favoritnya sampai ukuran sepatunya. Jujur saja, cinta butanya pada Kate kadang membuat Peter sebal.

Sesuai dugaan Peter lagi, Neal kabur dari penjara untuk mengejar Kate yang sudah menghilang dari apartemen mereka beserta seluruh barang dan uang yang mereka miliki bersama (artinya Neal masih menyimpan beberapa harta untuk dirinya sendiri di suatu tempat yang bisa diakses sewaktu-waktu dalam keadaan darurat), meninggalkan sebuah surat perpisahan dan botol anggur yang sudah kosong.

Peter segera menangkap Neal, yang hanya duduk lemas di apartemennya yang gelap dan sepi, memandangi botol kosong dan surat itu. Dia cukup terpuruk saat Peter menangkapnya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Peter tak tahu bagaimana cara Neal lolos dari penjara super ketat itu, tetapi pasti butuh Neraka membeku baru Peter bisa mendengar jawabannya. Sampai kapan pun Neal tak akan berbagi rahasia itu bahkan kepadanya.

Peter heran, kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu kalau mau kabur dari penjara? Neal mampu melakukannya. Tidak dengan mudah, sih, tetapi dia memang bisa. Meskipun akibatnya, sekarang Neal harus menjalani masa hukuman tambahan selama empat tahun gara-gara kabur.

Padahal masa hukuman Neal yang sesungguhnya tinggal empat bulan. Cintanya pada Kate bisa membuat Neal bertindak spontan dan nekat, tetapi Peter memang memperhitungkan hal tersebut.

Dan, satu lagi sifat Neal yang Peter sukai, Neal adalah orang yang tahan banting dan tak kenal menyerah. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu agar bisa mengejar Kate, entah untuk bicara atau untuk tahu alasan kenapa Kate memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Peter tinggal menunggu apa rencana Neal.

Benar saja, Neal mengajukan permintaan untuk membuat perjanjian pembebasan bersyarat. Dia bersedia mengabdikan bakat, kepintaran, dan ketrampilannya untuk FBI asalkan dia dibebaskan.

Peter sangat senang dengan permintaan itu meskipun dia pura-pura terkejut dan ragu-ragu saat Neal membicarakan rencana itu padanya. Ia juga sangat tersanjung karena Neal hanya mau bicara padanya. Mungkin bukan hanya Peter yang memiliki perasaan 'lebih' pada Neal, tapi juga sebaliknya. Namun, Peter tak akan menggali lebih dalam lagi. Sudah bagus Neal datang kepadanya untuk masalah ini.

Sekarang saatnya untuk Peter beraksi. Ia memohon pada atasannya agar Neal diizinkan keluar dari penjara dan bekerja untuk FBI di bawah pengawasan ketat Peter. Segala cara ia lakukan untuk membujuk Hughes Reves agar menyetujui permohonan itu, dan _syukurlah_ Peter merupakan agen legendaris favorit bosnya itu. Jadi, izinnya pun turun meskipun dengan berat hati, dengan syarat kalau Neal bermasalah sekali saja, perjanjiannya batal dan dia akan langsung dikirim kembali ke penjara.

Akhirnya... Peter berhasil _mem_o_nopoli_ Neal selama empat tahun.

Empat tahun… berada di dekat Neal, mengawasi dan menjaganya. Saling berbagi saat senang dan susah.

Peter tahu masa lalu Neal tak begitu indah dengan kedua orang tua yang sudah tiada dan hidup yang berpindah-pindah dari panti asuhan satu ke panti asuhan lain. Tanpa keluarga… tanpa kasih sayang dan kepercayaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya… Peter mengerti kenapa Neal melakukan apa yang ia lakukan, tetapi bukan berarti itu bisa dibenarkan.

Neal melakukan semua penipuan itu untuk bertahan hidup. Namun, Peter yakin pemalsuan surat berharga dan pencurian benda seni yang ia lakukan selama ini, hanyalah untuk memuaskan Kate seorang (dan demi ketegangan beserta keasyikannya, karena bagi Neal, aksi itu sendiri adalah keindahan dan seni yang ia puja).

Peter tahu akan sangat sulit baginya membangun kepercayaan dengan Neal, tetapi dia ingin memberikan kesempatan padanya, pada mereka berdua. Dia yakin kalau dirinya bisa memberikan apa yang selama ini tak bisa Neal dapatkan dari orang lain kepadanya.

_Kepercayaan dan cinta._

Oh, Peter yakin Neal bisa mendapatkan seks hanya dengan tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tetapi bukan itu yang ia maksud. Cinta dalam kamus Peter adalah cinta yang lebih 'memberikan' daripada 'memiliki'. Cintanya lebih mirip cinta keluarga, yang dibangun dengan dasar kasih sayang dan kepercayaan.

Mungkin Neal pernah memiliki cinta itu bersama Kate meskipun dia terlalu buta untuk melihat bahwa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh gadis itu, tetapi Peter ragu kalau 'kepercayaan' itu bisa terbangun dari cinta antara Kate dan Neal.

Neal tak memberi tahu Kate di mana ia menyimpan harta karun pribadinya, jadi ada sedikit 'kewaspadaan' di alam bawah sadar Neal terhadap Kate meskipun dia mencintai Kate sepenuh hati.

Sedangkan Peter... dia bisa memberikan kepercayaan itu pada Neal secara bertahap. Ia membuat perjanjian pada Neal kalau ia tak akan berbohong pada Neal, sebaliknya, Neal juga bersumpah tak akan bohong dan kabur dari Peter asalkan dia dizinkan mencari Kate tanpa melanggar batasan kebebasan yang diberikan FBI kepadanya.

Peter tidak melarang Neal mencari Kate dengan caranya sendiri, tetapi dia menyarankan untuk tak usah mencari gadis itu dan melanjutkan hidup saja. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk memulai hidup dengan awal yang bersih, yang tidak bertentangan dengan hukum. Peter bisa menunjukkan adanya kehidupan lain selain trik dan tipu muslihat, cara mempertahankan diri lain yang lebih aman dan lebih membahagiakan.

Yah, meskipun pekerjaan sebagai agen FBI juga ada bahayanya, tetapi setidaknya tidak membosankan, penuh ketegangan dan keasyikan bagai bermain game intelektual, dan bonusnya, tidak melanggar hukum. Neal tetap bisa memanfaatkan bakat dan kepintarannya bersama Peter, dan dia jadi lebih berguna bagi umat manusia pula.

Peter menjadikan Neal sebagai _mitra_ dan mempercayainya dengan sepenuh hati meskipun caranya mempercayai lebih seperti 'mengikat' Neal dan terkadang membuatnya sesak nafas. Peter membangun sebuah _ikatan_ yang begitu kuat dengan Neal, yang tak bisa Neal putuskan meskipun dia ingin.

Peter tahu ia berhasil membuat Neal menyukainya dan mempercayainya juga dengan sepenuh hati.

Karena itulah Peter mengerti betapa terpukul dan terluka hati Neal saat mengetahui Peter bertemu dan berbicara pada Kate tanpa sepengethuan Neal yang sudah mati-matian mencari gadis itu. Ia merasa Peter telah menjebaknya, membohongi, dan mengkhianati kepercayaannya sekaligus.

Peter mengakui kalau memang dia yang 'menyampaikan' kabar angin tentang Neal yang memiliki kotak musik itu, tapi sesungguhnya, dia tak tahu apa tujuan Fowler dan Kate yang menginginkannya. Peter tak tahan melihat kontrol Kate pada Neal, yang masih bisa membuatnya khawatir, terluka, dan sakit hati bahkan dari kejauhan.

Karena itu, mungkin ini adalah saatnya bicara. Saatnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Meskipun dia tidak berbohong pada Neal, dia memang menahan informasi kalau dia tahu di mana Kate saat ini. Jujur saja, menurut Peter, Neal lebih baik hidup tanpa Kate, tetapi kalau ini memang keinginan Neal… kalau ia bersedia terluka lagi karena Kate… maka Peter tak berhak mencampurinya.

"Baiklah," kata Peter perlahan. "Duduklah, Neal." Ia melihat mata Neal dengan tatapan tenang dan sendu.

Neal masih menatapnya dengan tak percaya. "Aku tak mengerti… kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya pemuda tampan itu dengan memelas, daripada angkara murka, Neal lebih terlihat sangat sedih dan bingung. Kenapa sahabat yang sudah susah payah ia percayai membohongi dan mengkhianatinya?

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah membohongimu," kata Peter.

"Bohong! Kau selalu tahu di mana Kate berada! Kau yang menahannya!" bantah Neal keras.

"Kau salah, bukan aku yang menahannya," bantah Peter juga. "Aku memang bertemu Kate semalam, tapi itu karena aku mencarinya juga," lanjut Peter lagi. "Aku ingin bicara padanya."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku dulu? Kau tahu kan, aku berusaha mencarinya mati-matian! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada Kate di belakangku?" tanya Neal lagi penuh emosi.

Peter terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tidak terlalu menyakitkan, tetapi ia tak menemukannya, jadi dia mengatakan pikirannya dengan metode paling jelas yang ia punya. "Aku ingin dia melepaskanmu, dan agar dia tidak lagi mengganggumu," katanya pelan.

"Menggang—? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Neal membelalakkan mata saat mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin dia berhenti mempermainkan perasaanmu, Neal. Kau tahu, orang yang menahannya sama sekali _tidak menahannya_. Dia bebas bergerak semaunya. Kau pikir kenapa dia mencoba membuatmu bicara tentang simpanan harta pribadimu?" Peter menjatuhkan ultimatumnya, membuat Neal terdiam dengan wajah sedikit kaget. "Dia hanya sangat menginginkan sesuatu darimu… yang tersimpan di tempat kau menyiman hartamu."

"Apa…?" Neal melihat Peter dengan wajah bingung sekarang. "Apa maksudmu… dengan Kate tidak ditahan…?"

Peter menunjukkan wajah berat hati. Dia tak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tak ingin melukai Neal lebih jauh. "Kate tidak dibawah ancaman siapapun, Neal. Dia _bekerja sama_ dengan orang yang menahannya," kata Peter perlahan.

_Karena dia tahu sebesar apa cintamu padanya, dan sejauh apa kau akan menerjang gelombang dan badai untuk menyelamatkannya, jadi ia memanfaatkan kelemahanmu—_Meskipun Peter hanya membisikkan kata-kata terakhir itu di hatinya, ekspresi wajah dan gerak-geriknya pasti terbaca jelas oleh Neal karena Neal kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar di kursinya dengan wajah kalah.

Neal melihat kedua tangannya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan putus asa. "Lalu… kapan kau tahu hal ini?" tanya Neal dengan suara serak, lelah karena sebelumnya berteriak-teriak.

"Sejak awal… aku sudah menduganya," kata Peter jujur karena sejak awal Peter tahu gadis macam apa Kate itu. Dia yang membuat Neal tertangkap, kan?

"Lalu… perjanjian ini… kenapa kau tetap menerima perjanjian pembebasan bersyaratku meskipun kau tahu kalau alasanku berada di sini hanya demi mencari Kate… Kate yang menurutmu hanya memanfaatkanku?" Neal tidak melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, jadi Peter tak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang tergambar di wajah tampan Neal. Yah, meskipun Peter yakin kalau ekspresi terlukanya masih mendominasi. "Kau senang melihatku kelimpungan mencari Kate, dan diam-diam tertawa karena kau tahu pencarianku sia-sia? Mempermalukanku dalam benakmu dengan menjadikan aku anjing peliharaan FBI?"

Peter terluka saat mendengar tuduhan itu, tetapi dia tak segera berteriak marah pada Neal. Ia tahu Neal masih terluka. Daripada marah, ia lebih tak ingin membiarkan Neal meragukan perasaan dan kepercayaannya lebih jauh. Kalau memang Neal merasa percaya diri bisa menerima alasan Peter, alasannya yang paling egois, Peter tak akan kehilangan apapun dengan mencoba kesempatannya lebih jauh.

"Aku ingin bersamamu," jawab Peter tanpa keraguan.

Neal tersentak dengan jawaban itu, dan perlahan-lahan ia turunkan tangannya untuk melihat ekspresi Peter. Saat mata birunya yang terbuka lebar itu bertemu pandang dengan tatapan mata cokelat gelap Peter yang penuh keyakinan, ia tak kuasa menahan untuk mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Oh," dan sepertinya, Neal tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ada keheningan yang berat setelahnya, dan Peter merasa ia harus menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya tadi agar Neal lebih mengerti, jadi ia perjelas saja. "Aku ingin kau ada di sisiku, Neal. Dengan perjanjian itu… aku bisa memilikimu selama empat tahun. Alasanku memang egois, tertawa saja kalau kau mau, tapi itu yang sesungguhnya."

_Aku menginginkanmu…_—kata-kata itu teramat vulgar dan bisa diartikan dalam banyak konteks, dan rasanya tak pantas diucapkan di kantor, apa lagi dinding kantor FBI terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Peter tak mau sesuatu yang sangat pribadi itu dilihat dan didengar orang lain.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan serius Peter dengan sangat jelas dan gamblang, tiba-tiba saja segala keraguan dan kebingungan menguap dari ekspresi Neal, sebagai gantinya, warna pink mulai naik dan mekar di wajahnya. "Eh… hah? Jadi kau… aku…?" Ia menunjuk Peter lalu dirinya sendiri, kemudian sepertinya dia sadar sepenuhnya, dan setelah selesai terbata-bata, wajah Neal sudah sangat memerah seperti udang rebus, bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

Tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Peter, dan rasanya ia ingin tertawa karena ekspresi di wajah Neal sangat lucu. Baru kali ini Neal terlihat sangat malu, panik, dan tersanjung campur aduk. Ia jadi tak yakin apa Neal senang dengan kenyataan kalau Peter sangat menyukainya, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak buruk, jauh lebih manis dibandingkan wajah terluka dan kecewanya tadi.

"Lucu juga wajah panikmu, Neal. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan diberi kesempatan melihatmu panik begitu," Peter jadi terkekeh pelan, perasaannya sudah jauh membaik dibanding saat mencoba menjelaskan alasannya pada Neal tadi.

Uh, Peter memang kurang pintar dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Dia lebih menjurus ke tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya daripada mengatakannya.

"A-apa, sih… Aku hanya kaget, kok…," kata Neal membela diri, masih sedikit memerah. Jantungnya jadi berdebar-debar tak karuan dan tubuhnya masih terasa panas dan terbakar. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi pengakuan Peter atas perasaannya terhadap Neal membuatnya sedikit tegang, dan bukan ketegangan yang buruk. Lebih seperti ketika dia akan menghadapi tantangan game yang ingin ia menangkan.

"Jadi… apa itu artinya kita masih bermitra?" tanya Peter dengan tatapan sedikit ragu beberapa saat kemudian, sedikit berharap juga.

"Bicara apa, sih… kan aku yang meminta penawaran itu," Neal tersenyum kecil sebelum tatapan matanya berkilat lagi seperti Neal yang biasanya, penuh percaya diri, dan suka menggoda. "Maaf ya, tapi kau tak akan menyingkirkan aku semudah itu, Peter," katanya sambil meringis.

Peter menghembuskan nafas lega yang tadi tak sengaja ia tahan sembari menanti jawaban Neal. "Jadi… hubungan kita baik-baik saja, _mitra_?" tanya Peter meyakinkan.

Neal tersenyum nakal sekarang. "Apa itu terdengar seperti rayuan atau hanya aku yang berpikir begitu?"

Sekarang giliran Peter yang memerah. "Kau itu…," Peter menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lagi, lalu ia memutuskan membalasnya, kali ini dengan maksud menggoda Neal balik. "Iya, aku merayumu." Peter meringis dengan humor di nada suaranya.

Lalu Neal dan Peter tertawa bersama seperti sedia kala, seperti tak ada keributan yang terjadi di antara mereka tadi.

"Lho, mama dan papa sudah baikan, ya?" Lauren memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Padahal tadi sepertinya mereka bertengkar hebat… atau lebih tepatnya mama mengamuk pada papa yang ketahuan selingkuh.

"_Mama dan papa_?" Jones tertawa mendengar sebutan tak resmi Neal dan Peter di kantor.

"Habis, mereka bertengkar dan saling goda seperti pasangan suami-istri, sih," kata Lauren tertawa juga, tiba-tiba merasa sedikit konyol.

"Aku sih, setuju saja. Toh memang mereka kelihatan mesra," kata Jones mendukung.

"Bagaimana dengan Elizabeth? Bakal marah tidak, ya, kalau bos ketahuan ada main dengan Caffrey?" kata Lauren setengah bercanda.

"Ah…," Jones pun sadar kalau pertanyaan itu sangat penting. "Yah… asal tak ketahuan saja, lah…."

Lalu Jones dan Lauren pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan candaan mereka yang _bagi mereka_ sendiri sedikit tak masuk akal, mengikuti contoh papa dan mama tim mereka yang masih langgeng sampai sekarang (padahal banyak yang taruhan kalau Neal akan melanggar perjanjian dan akan segera dikirim balik ke penjara).

Satu hal yang tidak bisa dilihat Jones dan Lauren yang sedang tertawa dengan mata tertutup itu, adalah Neal yang celingukan, memastikan kalau tak ada yang memperhatikan dia dan Peter, lalu sedikit berdiri dan menjuruskan tubuhnya ke depan untuk meraih Peter, dan pelan-pelan mencium bibir mitranya yang sedikit terkejut dengan aksi yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku tak mau kalau cuma jadi selingkuhanmu, lho," wanti Neal sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Peter secara terbuka dan lebih berani sekarang.

"Kurasa… El akan marah kalau** tidak** melihat yang barusan," kata Peter masih agak tertegun.

"Ooh, seksi… Sudah kuduga aku menyukai El. Istrimu itu memang luar biasa," Neal terlihat sangat senang dengan prospek kedepannya.

Sepertinya hubungannya dengan Peter (dan El) akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Neal bahagia. Kehidupannya sekarang, meski tanpa Kate (atau karena tanpa Kate), jauh lebih baik dari yang ia bayangkan dulu.

Apalagi… lebih dari siapa pun… ternyata bagi Neal memang hanya Peter yang bisa ia percayai sepenuhnya. Karena itu, akan ia jaga baik-baik sekarang. Bersama Peter, bersama El, bersama tim FBI yang dipimpin Peter… kali ini, Neal percaya dia bisa membangun kehidupannya yang baru ini dengan penuh kepercayaan dan cinta, dan bonusnya, dengan tidak lagi melanggar hukum ^_^.

**TAMAT

* * *

**

**A/N: **Pendapat, kritik yang membangun, dan review sangatlah diharapkan.

Nah, sudahkah tantangan Anda terpenuhi, _himura kyou_? Saya harap sih sudah. Biarpun Anda tak kenal fandom ini, luna harap tetap dibaca dan diberi pendapatnya, yah?

Lain kali bikin yang bahasa Inggris ah… White Collar emang TOP tenan XDDD

NEAAAAL! I LOVE YOUUUU! *Mode fangirl ON!*


End file.
